


My Good Boy

by Fandom_Bucket1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Baby Boy Kink, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dd/bb relationship, Homewrecker Keith, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Keith (Voltron), NSFW, Obsessive Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Possessive Keith (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, Stripper Keith (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Topping from the Bottom, Unsafe Sex, keith/shiro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Bucket1/pseuds/Fandom_Bucket1
Summary: The music beats in time with Keith's heart, a steady thump, thump, thump matching the deep bass as he sits in the corner of the club on break smoking a cigarette, bright violet eyes practically glowing under the club lights as he searches the crowd for 'prey'. A streak of white catches his eyes and he leans forward to get a better look at this person and just like his taste in clothing, he never is disappointed. The man is maybe in his late 20's but already is wearing glasses, cute, and is that stubble he sees as well?? Yes what a perfect specimen. Keith rises to his feet which are clad in black stilettos and he's been working the floor long enough he knows how to make it look pretty as he walks towards the little heard of bucks, a wolf dressed in fishnets and a pair of frayed jean shorts and a crop top that has holes exposing his shoulders and barely covers the top of his chest leaving his whole midriff bare to the eye. The man doesn't even see him coming in for his first nibble, see if the man was game. So Keith slips his lithe body right into the chair, straddling the guys lap and he jumps, head whips around to look at Keith who is looking at him from under a matching set of lush lashes, "Wanna ride?"





	My Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Kil here. I just want to thank you for clicking on my fic. The tags are a bit of a mess but if you read them it might make a bit more sense. But basically Keith sees Shiro (who is already married to Curtis) and goes “Him. I want him.” And Keith being the spoiled mafia child he is always gets what he wants which is Shiro to himself.
> 
> be sure to leave kudos if you like it!! and comments really help with self confidence, maybe if you guys like it a lot I'll make few more chapters !! UwU   
> Also i write these myself with no beta so all mistakes are mine and i apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith is working one night and spots shiro, taking a liking to him quickly

The music beats in time with Keith's heart, a steady thump, thump, thump matching the deep bass as he sits in the corner of the club on break smoking a cigarette, bright violet eyes practically glowing under the club lights as he searches the crowd for 'prey'. A streak of white catches his eyes and he leans forward to get a better look at this person and just like his taste in clothing, he never is disappointed. The man is maybe in his late 20's but already is wearing glasses, cute, and is that stubble he sees as well?? Yes...yes what a perfect specimen. Keith rises to his feet which are clad in black stilettos and he's been working the floor long enough he knows how to make it look pretty as he walks towards the little heard of bucks, a wolf dressed in fishnets and a pair of frayed jean shorts and a crop top that has holes exposing his shoulders and barely covers the top of his chest leaving his whole midriff bare to the eye. The man doesn't even see him coming in for his first nibble, a sample you could say, see if the man was game. So Keith slips his lithe body right into the chair, straddling the guys lap and he jumps and his head whips around to look at Keith who is looking at him from under a matching set of lush lashes and leans in, placing a fingerless gloved hand against his firm chest lifted up on his fingers making sure the man can see his eyes, "Wanna ride?" 

The guy visibly swallows and looks at his buddies who look just as shocked and Keith can't seem to figure out what he's missing and leans back, lips pulling into a pout, "Come on, tell me yes, dare you say no." He looks from his prey to preys friends who keep looking at his hand and then back up at him and Keith furrows his brows, what was the mans hand on his ass or something. He looks down at the hand they're looking at and blinks when a ring of gold winks at him under the lights and a sudden burst of anger and loss shoots through him but he doesn't move but his eyes do showcase his fury, how dare his prey be taken by some common pleb and judging by the ring itself it looks cheap but well taken care of so it could pass as an expensive ring. Keith could do better than the person who has taken the mans hand in marriage, but then that does sweeten the risk pot and Keith feels a grin creep across his face as he looks up at the man who hasn't said a word yet. "Ohhhh...I see. Who's the lucky person?" Keith purrs casually, stiletto fingernails dragging down the other shirt front, plucking at the button up teasingly, the other gulps, "Uh- my husband." A husband? Interesting, alright alright he can work with this. "Well I'm sure he wouldn't mind just a guilty pleasure right? Just for tonight? First times free." Those fingernails come up to trace the sharp line of the mans jaw scrapping the stubble as Keith pushes closer, much more flush up against the older gentleman where he can start to feel an awkward boner start to rise and press against his thigh and Keith has to bite back a whine, god damn he feels big, no focus Keith or you won't be able to get to enjoy it. The man's friends are giving them looks before one leans in, "Shiro..you know Curtis wouldn't-" But he's interrupted, "Shiro~ I like that." Keith gives the friend a look and a shoo shoo hand gesture before looking back at the man, now named Shiro, the name suits him with the white hair he has. "Tell me, Shiro. What do /you/ want?" As he says this one hand slips between them to rest on the others inner thigh and he watch Shiro's cheeks turn red making the ravenette coo and cup the mans cheek tilting his head up to look at him, "No matter what you say you're mine now, now be a good boy and follow me hm?"  Shiro could only meekly nod and Keith purrs in content before standing, grabbing the man by the tie and leads him off into the beams of light away from the safety of his herd, into predator territory.

Keith brings Shiro into the back rooms which had music filtering through the speakers in each one along with a pole and a bed which Keith goes for straight off the bat, sitting on the bed and jerking Shiro to him between his legs who looks so unsure about what to do with the situation making Keith smile and he lets go of the mans tie to grab two fist fulls of Shiro's shirt and pulls him flush up against his crotch and Keith lets out a breathy moan when he feels the heat coming from the other, he knows Shiro wants it but the damn ring is keeping him from committing which makes Keith growl softly and so he grabs Shiro's hand, pulling off the damned band and lets it drop onto the carpeted floor, "There...no more distractions." Shiro looks.....terrified and turned on, nobody would judge him at this point but now he's just looking like a fish out of water, mouth opening and closing but no noise is coming out of it, it's adorably cute that Keith coos and reaches up to grab the man's bottom lip and pulls him down to bend over, running his pointer finger down the lips and chin before grabbing it and making him look Keith in the eyes which are practically glowing with lust and want, "Fuck me." It was a simple command and Shiro seemed like the submitting type but you never know these days. Shiro shivers making Keith smirk and he sits up until their lips are in inch from brushing, "You know you want me..Shiro. Satisfy that..itch in the back of your head." He whispers and runs a hand up the front of Shiro's chest, coming up to his neck, "how it'd feel..to fuck someone else.." fingers get tangled up in the man's hair which then grip hard and jerk the other head back and Keith is rewarded by a low moan coming from Shiro who looks so embarrassed after it happens but Keith just coos and nuzzles the mans neck with his nose, inhaling the cologne that stuck to him, weak from a full days wear but just enough that Keith can relish in it. "would you do it? would you fuck me Shiro?" He hums and looks up from his neck at Shiro's blushing face and the man's eyes are so glassy Keith could see his own hungry expression in them which just makes him howl on the inside. Shiro tries to nod but Keith tightens his grip on the man hair, "say it...say you want to." Shiro lets his eyes flutter closed as a weak "Yes..Yes I want to." flows from his lips and Keith lets up his grip on the white hair, scratching his nails through the mans scalp which makes him sag, shoulders relax and he leans into the touch like a cat would. "Good boy, my good boy.." Keith leans in to press a kiss to the man's forehead before leaning back, fingers trailing under his chin as he pulls them back to reach down to pull off the crop top he was wearing and throw it to the side leaving him just in the shorts and fishnets and Shiro gives a little whine, looking like he was holding back from touching, not knowing if he was allowed to and it makes Keith's ego rejoice and he cups the man's cheek, thumb caressing his skin, "My poor baby, you wanna touch me don't you." Shiro leans into his hand, nodding and looking away shyly, god he's so cute. "Can you wait a little longer for me baby." Shiro nods meekly and Keith rewards him with a tender kiss to the lips which makes the older gentleman just sink into him, moaning wantonly into the younger ones mouth making Keith hum and pull back, chuckling when Shiro chases his lips with a whine but Keith presses a finger against his them, gloves still on his hands as he drags his hand down the man's arm eyes following his hand, squeezing his firm muscle.

"You're gonna fuck me so good aren't you baby boy?" Keith looks from Shiro's arm up to his face, glasses becoming askew on his nose and Keith can clearly see the want and submissive need behind the lenses, he reaches up and pulls them off and lets them drop off the side of the bed with a thump and Keith cups both sides of Shiro's face eyes searching him, "You are....beautiful baby boy, daddy's gonna take care of you okay?" Shiro nods and closes his eyes and Keith lifts his head up to smooch the bridge of his nose. "Undress for daddy, show him how pretty his baby boy is." Shiro whimpers before stepping back from the bed and Keith sits up on his elbows so he can see as Shiro shakily undoes each button with delicacy until he lets the long sleeve dress shirt flutter to the ground and Keith inhales sharply, "So pretty baby, you're so so pretty. Keep going, don't be scared." Keith reaches down between his own legs to cup his heavy heat, groaning softly through a biting lip as Shiro continues down, undoing the belt and tugging it through the loops and drops it and with shaky fingers the button is popped and the zipper dropped, the pants fall leaving the big man just in his briefs and Keith purrs loudly, eyes hooded, "Fuck...you're gonna be the death of me baby, cmere so daddy can feel you." Keith uses two fingers to beckon the other over to him and Shiro does as he's told, standing there shyly as Keith runs his gloved hands up the mans thick thighs and can't hold back a soft whimper as he drags his fingernails down his sides and they hook on the elastic and Keith looks up at Shiro through those lashes as he slowly pulls the clothing down and off and only looks down so he can take the others length in his hand, it's thick and long, god it could split him in half, fuck. Keith looks back up at Shiro who's watching Keith with wide grey eyes, mouth parted as he pants softly through his lips and Keith opens his mouth and moves Shiro closer, guiding the mans cock into his mouth, taking it all in one fucking go and he lets his eyes flutter closed as he takes the large thing down his throat and lets Shiro stay there till he's comfortable, then Keith pulls back hollowing out his cheeks for a hard suck and pulls Shiro all the way out of his mouth and is sweetly rewarded with a strained moan and he can see the man is still struggling to not touch Keith like a good boy so he grabs one of his hands and moves it to rest on top of his head. Almost immediately he feels fingers dig into his scalp tightly making Keith moan before taking Shiro down again, faster this time, his wet warmth doing wonders as his head bobs on him letting Shiro weakly guide with the hand in his hair, turning his head side to side trying to get the best angle, letting him slide against the inside of his cheek as spit dribbles out of the corners of his mouth and he has to pull back to lick his lips before pulling all the way off which makes Shiro give a sound of protest which is understandable but now Keith really wants this thing inside him. He makes him and Shiro switch places so the big man was laying out on the bed and Keith was standing in front of him as he undoes the button of the shorts kicking them off leaving him in the fishnets, a pair of lace red panties peeking out from under the fishnets and he can see Shiro's eyes zero in on the lace and he chuckles, moving his fingers to play with the hem playfully, "You like these on daddy, baby boy?" Shiro swallows and nods looking back up at Keith's face, "Y-Yes....makes d-daddy look pretty too." Shiro's face turns pink and Keith leans forward to cup his cheek again, "Awe, baby boy you're gonna make daddy blush. I don't look anywhere near as pretty as you baby." Shiro's eyes soften and he leans forward looking for a kiss but Keith backs up and Shiro pouts, it's the cutest thing. "Now now baby boy, daddy needs to get these clothes off so you can fuck him okay?" The other pout disappears and is replaced by a giddy smile and he wiggles back onto the bed. Keith smiles and makes quick work to take off the shoes and fishnets but leaves the panties on as he climbs up on the bed, straddling the mans waist and he pushes hair out of Shiro's face, "Wanna take these off daddy for him?" Shiro's eyes sparkle and he looks down and with gentle slow fingers tugs the lace down to reveal Keith hard length, already leaking out the tip and Keith get's a little surprise when Shiro leans down more and swipes the precum off with his tongue making the smaller male gasp and grab the mans shoulders before chuckling, "Oooo~ Don't surprise daddy like that kitten. He wasn't ready." Shiro looks down, "Sorry daddy.." Keith clicks his tongue and lifts the others head, giving him his second kiss of the night, "Don't worry baby, I liked it." He whispers against his lips before pushing him back on the bed flat, pushing the panties off the rest of the way and they fall to the floor, the only clothing Keith has on are his gloves. 

Keith sits on the mans waist like a king sits on his throne and he looks like one too, hair all mussed and draped over his shoulders and in his eyes which he moves out of the way and leans forward, grinding their bare members together and they both moan, Keith reaching behind him to take out the plug he always keeps there, inside himself full of lube just in case situations like this happen, so when he pulls it out all the now luke warm gel runs out between his thighs and he reaches down to catch some, using two fingers to put some more back up inside him with a soft cry he rides his finger for a second or so, giving himself a little reward for making it this far. He looks down at Shiro with hooded eyes and finds him watching his actions with burning eyes and Keith chuckles, "Gotta get myself nice and open for my baby boy...don't wanna hurt daddy right?" He only nods and licks his lips, eyes flicking back up to Keith's needy and wanting who understands. Pulling his fingers from his hole he sighs softly before lining up Shiro's monster cock with his hole and slowly sinks down onto it inch by inch, short little breaths coming from him and a drawn out moan when he bottoms out in him, eyelashes fluttering as they sit there while Keith gets accustomed to Shiro's size,  "Fuck baby,, you're so big inside me, god.." He gives a little roll of his hips making Shiro groan and a hand comes up to grip Keith's hip and he grins and does it again, the hand squeezes tight. "I think I'm ready baby boy, I'm gonna move now okay?" The man nods underneath him. "Okay daddy.." Keith coos and runs his hand down the mans front as he lifts his hips and slams back down after getting to the tip leaving both men crying out, Keith does it again, and again until they build a rhythm, Keith bouncing on Shiro's cock like a slut, moaning and digging his nails into Shiro's chest, his own cock slapping against the other's stomach, "Fuck!! Fuck, fuck, fuck, Shiro!...feels s'good..fuuuck. big cock filling me up so good baby boy, fucking daddy so good." Shiro whimpers loudly and his head falls back against the bed, chest lifting in the air before falling back onto the bed, "D-Daddy..'m close. can I cum daddy, please." Keith groans and tries to get an angle, "Yes!!.. yes god, cum for me baby, cum so hard for daddy." Keith rolls them over last minute and cries out as he just gets pounded into by Shiro, mouth falling open and he can't decide if he wants to watch where Shiro is sliding in and out of him or not so he just closes his eyes and lets his head fall down on the pillows, turning his head and lifting an arm so he can push the pillow into his face to bite. "I'm- I'm cumming, daddy!!" Shiro's hips jerk as he nears his end, hips freezing and he empties his load inside Keith who moans heatedly and cums shortly after, painting his chest and tummy in white. They ride out their climaxes and Keith is cooing and pushing hair off Shiro's sweaty brow, whispering sweet nothings to him as he comes down from his high and stills inside him, "My beautiful baby boy...you were so so good, daddy is so proud of you and happy." Shiro smiles and presses his nose to Keith's neck mumbling things Keith can't understand but the man shortly falls asleep after pulling out of him and Keith can feel Shiro's cum coming out and coating his thighs making him hum with delight as he looks over at the sleeping man, pushing white bangs out of his face and gets up to search through his pants where he finds a wallet and a drivers license, standing and smirking at the card before going over to the side of the bed, crouching down and runs the back of his knuckle down his cheek, "Takashi Shirogane...you're mine now." 


End file.
